Coming Back Down
by Fhyre.N.Ice
Summary: 7 years later, Sam is in college, John is still hunting, and Dean... well, just read it. you'll find out soon enough *cackles evilishly* MISSING!John, ANGRY/OBLIVIOUS!Sam, PROTECTIVE!omc, and what you've all been waiting for... slash :D rating may change
1. I Guess You Had To Leave

Ch. 1

"_Your what?" "M-my sexuality, s-sir."_

"_We'll talk more in the morning."_

"_You're part of this family and without you... well, I think Sam and I'd end up killing each other."_

"_Confused? I am not confused, Dean! You're sick! I can't believe you would do this!"_

"_What I'm tryin' to say is, don't let go of what you already have. Love what ya got and try to understand it."_

"_Sam! Help!"_

"_Dad, he left me to die out there. He just stood there while the siren dragged me down! I begged him for help and he didn't do a damn thing!"_

_I can't stay in a place I don't belong._

"_You've got the job."_

"_How am I supposed to not worry about a friend?"_

"_Shh. It's gonna be okay Dean. Everything's gonna be okay."_

"_Have I ever told you that you have the most gorgeous eyes?"_

"_I love you."_

_7 years later..._

I heard the crash ring through the silence of our dark apartment, followed by a string of harsh profanities that would make a sailor blush. I opened my eyes and perked my ears, listening attentively. The clinking of objects echoed from the living room, heightening my apprehension.

I slowly untangled myself from the sheets and comforter and began to creep across the bedroom, muscles tense and ready to defend myself.

I turned into the living room, thankful that the intruder had his back turned. The man set down something, probably a picture frame, just as I came up behind him with the baseball bat we kept in the corner for safe keeping.

The blow to the back his head caught him off guard, but he quickly turned and counter attacked, hitting me hard in the chest and forcing me to drop the bat. I struck back and went for a blow to his abdomen, but his hand was already there blocking it.

He used my momentary thinking to knock me to the ground and pin me down.

I struggled against his weight, but couldn't. The intruder smirked down on me and I was about to flip him over when I recognized the face grinning down.

"Hiya Sammy," he greeted, green eyes sparkling just like I remembered them to.

"Dean..."


	2. Made Me Grow Up Fast

Okay, this came out a lot later than I wanted it to, but here it is. I promise, the next chapter WILL be longer :D

Oh, and I don't remember if I ever said this, but Teo is pronounced Tay-oh. Just so ya know :)

* * *

><p>Ch. 2<p>

"Long time no see lil' bro," I greeted, grinning widely.

Sam stared back at me, looking like he had seen a ghost. "Dean, what the hell are you doing here?"

I smirked. "I 'was' looking for a beer."

Suddenly, I felt myself being flipped over and land roughly on my back upon the wooden floor. I chuckled and patted my brother on his shoulder. "What the 'hell' are you doing here?"

"Okay, all right. We gotta talk."

Sammy smiled back and lifted his weight off me, then held out a hand to help me up. I took it and brushed the dirt off of my jacket and baggy shirt.

"Ah... the 'phone'?" he asked, eying me.

"If I'da called you, would you have picked up?"

He silenced and looked away, biting his lower lip. After a moment he turned back.

"I regret it," he whispered. "Because of me, the family was torn apart."

I put my hand on his shoulder. "That's all in the past now. All we can do is look to the future, right?"

"Since when did you get all prophetic?"

"I have no idea," I chuckled as the light overhead suddenly came on.

At the other end of the room stood a young blonde woman in a Smurf t-shirt, eyes squinted at the fluorescent illumination. "Sam, what's going on?"

"Oh, uh, Jess – this is my brother, Dean," Sammy stuttered out. "Dean, this is Jess – my girlfriend.

"Kinda out of your league, isn't she?" I whispered.

Sam glared at me and went over to stand by Jessica.

"Anyway, I gotta borrow your boyfriend here, talk about some private family business, but uh, nice meetin' you."

"No," Sam replied. "No, whatever you want to say, you can say it in front of her."

I sighed. "Okay. Um, Dad hasn't been home in a few days."

"So he's working overtime on a Miller time shift. He'll stumble back in sooner or later."

I sighed again and chose my words more carefully. "Dad's on a 'hunting' trip... and he hasn't been home in a few days."

Sam froze. "Jess, excuse us. We have to go outside."

Jessica nodded and retreated into their bedroom, a confused look on her face. Sam gestured towards the hall and I followed him out. By the time I had shown him the EVP and discussed what had happened with Dad, I could tell my brother still had questions.

I could almost hear him scream, _Where the fuck have you been the last seven years?_

"So, uh, I'm gonna go outside while you pack or whatever."

Sam nodded as I left down the hall and down the stairs to the front of the building. From the front, I rounded to the back, spotting my beloved Impala that Dad had given to me when I last saw him. Leaning against the midnight black Chevy though, was something I cherished even more.

"Hey beautiful," the figure greeted and stepped towards me. "By the look on your face I'm guessing he took it well."

I chuckled. "You know me too well."

The man wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead. "I'm just that awesome."

"Uh huh, you just keep thinkin' that."

"Well I am awesome... in bed."

"Very funny Mr. Colucci."

"Funny but true, right?"

I chuckled. "Why else did I marry you?"

"My good looks, charm and amazing ability to cook," he replied with a cocky smirk.

"Maybe... or maybe just because I love you."

"That too."

* * *

><p>When Sam finished packing and saying goodbye to Jessica, he found the Impala running and ready to go out front, but froze when he saw Teo in the front passenger seat. He opened the back door and climbed in. "Uh, who's this?"<p>

"Almost forgot to tell ya. This is Teo Colucci. He's been my hunting partner for a few months."

Sam nodded, a suspicious glint in his eyes. "Well, let's go then."

I returned the nod and drove off towards the freeway connection to Jericho, California.


	3. You Don't Even Know

Please, now would be a beautiful time to throw those cyber-tacos at me for my horrible procrastination on this chapter. But before you do, remember what I tell you now. There is a prize at the bottom of the cereal box. This item cannot be refunded - if you have any questions on how to respond to the common oddity, please either review, PM me, or scream at the sky. I'm not sure how the last one will work, but you never know, I just might hear it.

Reviews are like White Castle burgers - these make me VERY happy. *om nom*

~Fhyre

P.S. - Just lettin ya know, I've got a beta profile now. :D

* * *

><p>Ch. 3<p>

The drive was mostly silent, save for the slight rumble of the Impala's engine and the random clacking of my tongue against the roof of my mouth.

I couldn't remember the last time I had felt so awkward among a group of people, having eventually fit in with the Colucci family fairly well. Of course, Sam had always made the air uncomfortable in a room with his unsociable character. Though this silence gave the inkling that it was more so the cogs in a brain turning rather than sudden thought-constricting epiphany.

Somewhere along the 8 hour drive, Teo had found my free hand on the bench seat with his own, slightly easing my conscience. I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye, seeing that he was looking at me too. A message crossed our lines of sight, both understanding exactly what the other meant.

_He needs to know. He's going to find out._

We both knew that we couldn't keep our relationship hidden, considering that sometime soon, Sam was going to notice the ring on my finger. It was odd that he hadn't noticed it yet, being a hunter and all, but I could tell he was suspecting something.

All hell was threatening to break loose if Teo and I didn't confess the truth.

After the 500 miles, I took the exit off of I 5 south into Jericho, California. Before long, we found a motel, due to Teo's request. I didn't blame him, either. Sam was half asleep in back, Teo was getting restless, and I was beginning to feel like my gut was trying to reject itself back up my throat.

I parked in one of the open spaces and turned the key out of the ignition, then opened my door and went to check into the motel. I walked up to the counter where a man was staring blankly into a computer screen. He saw me coming and stood..

"2 queens," I stated and handed over a – of course – fake debit card.

The man handed it back with a room key. "121."

I took the key and card, then left back outside where Teo and Sam were leaning against the Impala, quiet and not looking each other in the eye. I went up to the room door and unlocked it, listening as the other two followed me.

As soon as Sam shut the door behind himself, he turned around to face us, cold curiosity burning in his eyes. "Alright, spill."

"Sammy-."

"It's Sam. Sammy was a chubby 12 year old. Now spill the truth."

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "You might want to sit down for this."

* * *

><p>I wound up sitting next to Teo, who held my hand through the whole explanation. Sam sat perched on the other bed across from us, drinking in every word that came out of my mouth. When I finally finished, my brother leaned back, clearly understanding, but confused about everything I had said.<p>

"So," he started warily. "You two... you're together."

I nodded.

"And married."

"Since July."

Sam stood quickly, slipping his hands to the back of his head. "I, uh, I need some air."

"Sam, wait-."

But he was already out the door.

"Shit... oh God."

I shot up and immediately began pacing.

"Dean."

"This isn't good. This isn't good."

Teo stood and grabbed my shoulders to make me face him. "Everything's going to be fine.

"No, no it's not. Did you forget what happened last time?" I spat at him, my voice decreasing to almost a whisper.

"I did not forget. But YOU need to. You've said it before; it's all in the past now."

"Yeah, and I just brought that past back!"

"Dean-"

"Don't 'Dean' me. None of this wouldn't have happened if we stayed in Italy the extra 3 weeks like we had planned."

"Well, I'm sorry some stuff came up. Babe, you need to calm down; now."

I must have been hyperventilating, because the next thing I knew, I was gasping for air as Teo rubbed circles into my back.

"Do you remember what the doctor said – about the stress?"

I nodded into his chest. "I'm sorry. Can we please just blame this one on the hormones?"

Teo pulled away with a humorous smile. "Sure."

"You're just smiling because you don't have to experience it."

He chuckled. "I'm the one who has to deal with you when you're being a pain in the ass."

"Just you wait. Soon, I'll be an even bigger pain in the ass."

"I'm looking forward to it."

"Of course you are."

Our playful banter went on for a few more minutes before my stomach suddenly jolted and immediately went silent.

"Nausea?"

I couldn't answer as my stomach jumped into my throat and I rushed to the bathroom, barely managing to throw open the porcelain lid before whatever I had eaten in the last 24 hours forced their way up. The first round finished itself and I leaned back to rest my head against the seat, listening to the sound of Teo's soothing voice. After the rounds had ceased, I sunk back into Teo's arms as he gently massaged my slightly rounded stomach.

"Better?" Teo asked quietly.

Instead of answering, I nodded, still afraid to speak in fear that the dry heaving would return.

"You wanna go lay down?"

I shook my head no.

Teo pressed a kiss into my hair and rested his head on top of mine. "Just tell me when you're ready."

I nodded again and closed my eyes, feeling the light thump of Teo's heartbeat against my temple

Being in love and 2 months pregnant had it's perks, like having someone to bake you apple pie and not tell you to get it yourself. But morning sickness was one I would be glad to be rid of.


	4. Then You Made An Exit

**A little shorter than I'd planned, but it made it. **

**Remember to refer to chapter 3 of this story for the introduction to Holy OneShot Series Batman. Keep the ideas comin in :D**

* * *

><p>Ch. 4<p>

I slammed the door of the motel room and rushed across the parking lot, looking to be anywhere but there at that moment. My feet quickly came in contact with the sidewalk and I turned my direction, heading back the way we had come. I kept walking, unstopped, until I reached and street corner and halted in my tracks.

"_What? Are you serious?"_

"_...Yeah."_

"_Dean, what the hell! What is wrong with you?"_

"_Sam, I-."_

"_Don't talk to me."_

"_Sam, I understand you're confused-."_

"_Confused? I am not confused, Dean! You're sick! I can't believe you would do this!"_

"_Sam, where're you going?"_

"_Out. Don't try and stop me."_

History was repeating itself, and it was all my fault.

Seven years before I pushed Dean away; I ignored him, disgraced him, drove him away from the family. Because of me, our family was torn apart from the roots. I wasn't about to do it again, because this time, I had a chance to fix what I had destroyed.

Suddenly, my phone buzzed in my jean pocket. I pulled it out and looked at the screen that showed a familiar name; Jessica Moore.

I flipped the cell open and put on a smile. "Hey Jess."

"_Hey babe. I didn't wake you up, did I?" she replied._

"No, of course not. We just got into Jericho – haven't really had time to sleep."

"_I miss you."  
><em> "I miss you too."

"_Come back soon."_

"I will. I love you."

"_I love you too. Bye."_

"Bye."

I shut the phone and looked the way I had come. Truthfully I hadn't gone far – barely a block – so I

turned around and walked back. Soon, the motel came into full view along with the Impala and our room door. Reaching it, I slowly turned the nob and walked it, preparing myself for anything.

Teo had fallen asleep on the bed closest to the door on top the covers, Dean asleep in his arms and his head resting on Teo's chest. It was adorable to see my own brother like that. I smiled softly and shucked my shoes and coat, then retreated to the other bed.

I was more mature, ready to accept others. I wasn't about to push anyone else away, especially Dean.


	5. In The Time Of Need

Yay! off of hiatus! shorter than i thought it would be, but everythings straightened out and Teo is still hot. :D

P.S. - still looking for ideas for the one shot series

~ Fhyre

* * *

><p>Ch. 5<p>

When I was in the sixth grade, I met a boy a year older than me by the name of Ryan Lake. I expected him to be a bad influence, as did Dean, but as it turned out he wasn't the trouble-maker I had first taken him to be. Throughout that year, he was my only friend, being as he was just as awkward as I was. His dad wasn't a supernatural hunter, but an avid hiker and fisherman. To say the least, Ryan was away from school almost as much as I was.

Towards the end of the school year, Ryan and his Dad invited me on a camping trip with a few of Ryan's other friends. I asked my dad and after continuous begging and extensive chores, he let me go with them.

We spent the weekend in the woods north of the town: hiking, roasting marsh mellows over a crackling fire, learning about and seeking out the different species that lived in the forest. And for once, I forgot about my family, I forgot about our troubled life as hunters and the tragedy we had faced.

When we arrived back that Sunday evening, Dad and Dean were waiting by the Impala, packed and ready to leave for a new hunt. I never even got the chance to say goodbye to Ryan.

Basically what I'm trying to say is, even though you can escape the clutches of your dysfunctional family, it always returns to drag you back and remind you how amazingly fucked up your life really is.

* * *

><p>In the matter of two days – TWO – we had found traces of Dad, the Impala had come to life and chased us, Teo had fallen off of a bridge, Dean had gotten arrested, and I had driven my brother's Chevy, literally, through a house. By the time we were on our way back to Palo Alto, I was already feeling like a hunter once again – like a Winchester – which wasn't a great sensation.<p>

* * *

><p>I guess I fell asleep about half an hour into the drive, but was woken up by Dean who reached back and shook my shoulder.<p>

"Hey, we're here," he whispered quietly, wary not to wake Teo.

I yawned and grabbed my bag, then followed Dean out of the still running car.

Dean smiled softly. "Sam, you know, we made a hell of a team back there."

"Yeah," I replied. "So, what are you gonna do now?"

"Keep lookin' for Dad I guess. I'll see ya around?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

We said our goodbyes as Dean got back in the Impala and I began the trek back to mine and Jess' apartment.

* * *

><p>Dean's P.O.V.<p>

I only drove about a block before I had to step on the brakes and bring the car to a halt at the side of the road, the building behind us still in clear view. The Impala jumped at the sudden stop, waking Teo up with a startled gasp. It took him a second to calm down and realize where we were before he turned to look at me.

"What was that?"

I let out a heavy breath and leaned forward to rest my head against the cool, leathery steering wheel. My hands dropped to my lap, idling limply on the worn denim. I watched as Teo's hand found my own, holding it gently in his grasp. "You okay?"

"No..." I whispered.

Teo sighed and pulled me to his chest as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I miss him already."

"I know..."

I closed my eyes and rested my chin on his shoulder, breathing in his cologne. "I'm scared..."

"Hmm? About what?"

"The baby."

Teo pulled back and brought a hand up to careful cradle my jaw. "Baby, don't worry about it. Everything's gonna be fine."

His lips reached mine in a soft and gentle kiss, throwing away my insecurities. I drew away slowly and looked up into his stony gray eyes. "I love you."

Teo smiled. "I love you too."

Suddenly, a bright light caught my attention in my peripheral vision, drawing my attention away. "What the..." And then I saw what it was. "No..."

Before Teo could stop me, I was out of the car and sprinting back up the block, eyes trained on the fire raging from my brother's apartment window.


	6. Like You're Bullet Proof

Me: Drumroll please... *crickets chirping* ... I said, DRUMROLL!

Teo: Huh, what?

Me: Nevermind... anyways, yes; I'm still alive... and ready to face the flying cyber-tacos of death. I'm just gonna say it was all a combination of writer's block, tons of work, and my own damn procrastination that led to this being postponed so long. So, naturally, I apologize for the late arrival, but here it is. It would have been uploaded this morning, but my computer was being stupid and I was running incredibly late...

P.S. - thanks goes out to Tia of 2people for helping flick the little annoying demon off my shoulder. thank you Tia! :D

* * *

><p>Ch. 6<p>

I miss gravity.

It's like I'm floating, unable to touch the ground and feel something real, something concrete... something true. My life has danced around little white lies and exaggerations of truth and mishaps that never should have happened too much to be humanly possible. Gravity was present when I was with the Colucci's – after I spilled to them – but now it's non-existent and I'm craving it. There's no weight to anchor me down and there sure as hell isn't someone's meaningless words to coax me back.

I miss gravity.

* * *

><p>My foot tapped incessantly against the cool tiled floor of the hospital waiting room as I lingered on a hopeful word from a doctor or nurse that would bring news of my little brother. It had been three hours since I had dragged Sammy from his apartment and out into the street, batting out his burning clothes and calling his name with fear so etched in my voice I almost didn't think it was me. It had been two hours since they had taken my brother into the OR and told me nothing of his condition. Typical.<p>

Jessica had died on the scene. It was already biting at my ass at the fact that I would have to tell my brother and be forced to watch him break down, knowing that his love was dead. It was even worse that I would have to explain that there was nothing to blame for this: no demons, no spirits, only a leaky gas line. He and I would both have loved to pin it on that yellow-eyed son of a bitch.

Teo was gone, making a few calls to the family back in New York. He had suggested to me in the waiting room that once Sam recovered (I had added an "if" to that statement) it would be best to stay away from Stanford and the bustling college life. I had indefinitely agreed with him and apathetically averted his gaze, the worry eating away at my insides.

I was still in a daze when a man about my height wearing sea foam green scrubs and a matching surgeon's cap walked through sliding doors with a clipboard and expectant eyes. "Family of Sam Winchester?"

I looked up at the man and stood. "How is he?"

The doctor sighed and made a motion to follow him. He turned around back through the sliding doors and I tailed him, listening intently. "The surgery went well and we were able to stop the internal bleeding. He should be fine in about two to three days at least and he'll need bed rest for a couple weeks after that – not too much moving around or anything physically straining."

We finally stopped at and open door leading into a room with dimmed lights and the ever-present beep of heart monitors. "You can go in and see him now, but don't wake him. He needs his sleep," the doctor told me, then moved on with his clip board to another room, leaving me to face the dark room alone.

The smell of antiseptic seemed to crescendo as I walked slowly in, hushed steps echoing across the shadowy white walls. The heart monitor glowed eerily, illuminating my brothers prone and pale form against the snow hospital sheets. He looked weak, almost emaciated from the dark circles around his eyes to the way his usually tanned skin sunk like ice into the thin mattress.

A chair had already been set up on the far side of the bed, facing the lit doorway. I moved over to it and down silently, listening to the heart monitor continue its monotone umbrage. Soon, the beeping became almost soothing compared to the bustle of the rest of the hospital, and before I knew it, I was drifting off to sleep

* * *

><p>I woke some time later – probably about an hour – with stiff muscles and crick in my neck so painful I could have sworn it lay at a permanent ninety degree angle. My eyes shifted from their downward position to look up at a now-awake Sam.<p>

"Hey," he whispered, voice rough from the smoke exposure. "What happened?"

"You don't remember?" I asked quietly back. He shook his head. "There was a gas leak in the building – right above your apartment."

Sam's eyes widened. "What about Jessica? Is she alright."

I fell silent, leaving only my brother's ragged breathing and the heart monitor to fill the room.

"Dean – where's Jessica?"

All I could do was look him back in the eyes, hoping the message would get through without the need of words. And it did.

"No..."

I reached the edge of the mattress just in time before Sam collapsed forward. He fell into my arms instead as heart broken sobs began to rack his body. I felt shitty, knowing I couldn't do a single thing to ease the emotional pain plaguing my little brother.

It was then that I realized that gravity had decided to flee the room, taking with it hope and tenacity which the Winchester family decidedly lacked for the better part of life. Our anchor was gone and we were floating, unable to touch the ground and feel something solid, something real.

I missed gravity.

* * *

><p>Sam had fallen back asleep in my arms by the time Teo had found the right room number, huffing and panting from desperately searching the hospital floors. "There you are. I've been everywh-."<p>

I put a finger to my lips, shushing him. Sam wiggled in my embrace at Teo's words, but settled back quickly.

"How's he holdin' up?" Teo whispered, coming closer.

I shook my head. "Not good."

"You told him?"

I nodded and looked back down at my baby brother. "God, this is all my fault."

"Dean, none of this could have possibly been your fault. It was a gas line," Teo came around and sat down in the chair I had been residing in. "Don't blame yourself for this."

I looked at him expectantly, waiting for some kind of miracle in his beautiful gray eyes that would make this all go away, but all they did was just stare back, searching for the same resolve in mine.


	7. But You Were Never Happy

Okay, so, alot shorter than i wanted it to be, but its getting my main point across, which is a christmas story (read the chapter first to understand). this will be started either this up coming weekend or thanksgiving weekend and then continue on as the time nears to christmas. happy reading!

* * *

><p>Ch. 7<p>

_2 weeks later..._

"Wow..," Sam whispered in awe as he followed me into the cool, dry difference of our home's living room to the hot, humid New York summer air.

I grinned and hoisted mine and Sam's duffel bags tighter over my shoulder. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

"I think this is the nicest place I've ever stayed in."

We both shared a hearty chuckle as I shut the door with my foot and led Sam through the living room, past the kitchen, and to the upstairs portion of the house. The first door on the right was closed and when I opened it a flood of dusty and sunlit warm smells came rushing out.

"This is the guest room," I explained. "Hope you don't mind staying in here. It hasn't been used much. Not since Teo's cousins were here a few years back."

I set the bags down and stepped out the room for a moment to grab some sheets from the linen closet. I heard Sam walk down the hall, but didn't pay any mind to it until he began to speak.

"This is you and Teo?" he asked, voice reverberating from our bedroom.

I turned and set the sheets down on the guest bed and followed to where Sam was standing. He held a picture frame in his hand, one that I knew well. It was a simple black frame, set around a photograph of Teo and I taken at a New Year's eve party. He had stood behind me, arms wrapped around my torso and head resting beside my own to keep me in place while Teresa held the camera. Mostly, I had been to drunk to care and was already laughing too much to try and argue with anyone, so I just covered his arms with my own enjoyed the moment.

"I thought you didn't like pictures."

I chuckled. "That there is the booze takin' over."

"You look happy."

I smiled sadly. "Funny thing is, a week before that I thought we wouldn't be."

Sam looked at me curiously and set the picture back down on the nightstand. "What do you mean."

"Sorry, forget I mentioned it."

I turned to walk out of the room, but Sam stopped me with a hand on his shoulder. "Please, tell me?"

I sighed and sat down on the bed, motioning for him to take a seat too. And then I broke down and told him.


	8. It's Beyond You

sorry about the length, but fillers are necessary. more to come soon!

~Fhyre

* * *

><p>Ch. 8<p>

Teo's P. O.V.

It was 10:00 am when I walked into my parents restaurant. The aromas of boiling pasta and roasted garlic wafted past me as the bronze-colored bell above the door jingled, signaling my arrival.

"We're not open for another hour!" a familiar voice called above the clatter of pots and pans from the kitchen. "Come back around noon!"

I couldn't help but laugh. "Now Dad, is that any way to treat your son?"

A man in his sixties and close to my height came around the corner of the kitchen, complete with the warm, friendly eyes and the old crow's feet.

He chuckled and opened his arms for a hug which I gladly accepted. "Teo, my son." We pulled apart and smiled at each other. "What brings you back here? Where's Dean?"

"Well, we've been gone two months. We were close and thought a little down time would be good," I told him. "Dean's back at the house."

He must have seen something in my eyes because his expression suddenly changed from happiness to concern. "Something on your mind?"

I sighed and gestured towards one of the booths. "You may want to sit down for this."

Dad nodded and sat down one side of the table, I on the other. "Now, what do you want to tell me?"

This was harder than I thought, being stared down by my father, about to give him information that would change both our lives forever.

"Spit it out, son."

Here goes.

"I'm gonna be a dad."

One second... then two... three... four... five...

A huge grin stretched across his face. "It's about damn time. I'm finally going to be a grandfather."

I nodded. "Someone else to spoil."

We both laughed, which apparently was enough to bring attention from others in the kitchen. Two heads poked around the corner, one blonde, one dark brunette.

"Teo, you're back!" Armando exclaimed and ran towards me with a huge hug. I mimicked choking, pleading for the other to help.

Alex only laughed and slowly walked towards us.

"You're an ass," I told the blonde.

"That's ma job."

"Sure."

Armando finally let go, but proceeded to sit next to me. "So, I hear you finally knocked up your hubby?"

I hit him over the head. "Yes. Gotta problem?"

"Nope, 'cause it means I get a little buddy."

"Great."

Dad smiled. "It also means free babysitting.

"Heh heh, I like the sound of that."

Armando glared at us all. "Dammit."

I couldn't deny it. I had missed my family, blood related or not.


	9. Some Hearts Can Stay True

Happy New Years! well, in an hour and a half for me... but thats besides the point.

a little love 'n fluff for ma peeps out there ringin' in the new year. hope ya like!

happy reading!

~Fhyre

* * *

><p>Ch. 9<p>

Dean's P.O.V.

After Sam offered to go pick up groceries (why not let him?) I must have fallen asleep on the couch, because the next thing I knew, I heard the front door open and the familiar sound of Teo's boots on the linoleum. I felt the couch dip next to me and his hand clasp my shoulder lightly.

"Babe, wake up," he whispered, kissing me on the cheek.

I groaned. "Alright, alright."

He chuckled and helped me to my feet when I was in a sitting position. "You're adorable, you know that?" he said, slipping his arms around my waist.

I grinned back at him, my hands on his chest. "Of course I do. It's I how I get the men."

"Hmm, snared anyone yet?"

"Just one. I've got him wrapped around my finger," I told him.

"Good looking?"

"Hotter than hell."

"Funny?"

"Hilarious."

"Smart?"

"He's a dolt, but I can live with that."

"Hey!"

I laughed. "But I love him. And I couldn't be happier than to be carrying his child." I wrapped my arms around the back of his neck. "I can't tell him in words how much I love him."

Teo dipped his head towards mine. "Then show him."

Our lips met in a long, passionate kiss that ignited sparks in my chest. "Gladly."

Teo suddenly leaned down and quickly slipped one arm under my knees and the other behind my back, scooping me up into his arms. I held onto his neck tightly and lined his jaw with kisses as he carried me up the stairs into our bedroom.

* * *

><p>Around ten that night, it began to rain. Not just rain, but pour until the sidewalks were drenched and the gutters were full, and then it poured more. I watched silently from the windowsill in our room as droplets of water pattered against the glass. Teo's t-shirt hung loosely on my frame, different from what I usually preferred to wear. But it was comfortable and smelled like him.<p>

Some sap I've become, huh?

Sam had been back about an hour, but was tired from the drive to our home the night before. I could hear his snores from the guest room.

The shower was running down the hall. Teo had suggested I take it with him, but he preferred his showers hot, something that I had discovered wasn't good for a child still in the womb.

Smiling, I looked down at my stomach and put a hand over it.

A month after Teo and I left from our home in New York to follow up on my father's hunt, I suspected the pregnancy. I had been feeling flu-like symptoms for a week or two, and had my suspicions, but denied it until a test told me the truth.

It wasn't noticeable under the folds of the tee I wore, but a small bump had taken residence, slowly blocking out the previous owners, my abs. Sure, I was happy to be pregnant, but the things it would do to my body? Dear God, help me...

The shower shut off, and two minutes later Teo walked in, toweling off his dripping hair and wearing only plaid pajama bottoms. He looked up and gave me a slightly sour look.

"So that's where my shirt went."

"Yeah, on my side of the closet."

He smirked and walked over to me, holding out a hand. I took it and walked over to the bed with him. As we lay down, Teo rested his head on my chest and settled a hand over my stomach, massaging it gently with the pad of his thumb.

"I told them," he whispered.

"How'd they react?"

"Dad's happy he's finally a grandfather. And Armando's going to babysit for free."

"He actually offered that?"

"No, I said so."

I smiled and twined my fingers in Teo's hair. "What about Eliana?"

"She wants to make an appointment with a doctor she knows for you."

"Lovely..."

"Aren't you glad I understand sarcasm better than Armando?" he asked.

"First of all, yes. Second, I would never in my life let Armando have his way with me. Only you have that privilege."

Teo looked up at me. "Better only be me."

"Well, there was this one guy..."

"Very funny."

I chuckled and kissed his forehead. "I love you."

Teo pulled up the shirt I was wearing, uncovering my stomach. He leaned down and pressed his lips to my skin just below my ribcage. "I love you too."


	10. The Feeling Inside You

_Sorry for the delay, but do to complications with the editing stuff on the site, I couldn't upload it til now._

_This chapter goes out to Tia of 2people for just being awesome and such an inspiring writer._

_I own nothing but the idea for this funny, romantic, and awkward fic._

* * *

><p>Ch.10<p>

**Sams P.O.V.**

I don't think I had ever been in a more awkward situation.

Honestly, how can you get more awkward than sitting in front of an older Italian man with squinty eyes, battle scars from countless (not to mention dangerous) hunts, and possible relations to the Italian mob. Something told me that if I wanted to stay alive, I'd keep still and try not to look nervous. I mean, for crying out loud, I'm a hunter! I'm not afraid of anything!

Except in-laws I guess...

"So, Sam," Giovanni's voice startled me out of my thoughts. "You know how to wash dishes?"

I couldn't help but stare. "Uh, I guess yeah."

"Gio, leave the poor boy alone. He is our guest after all," said Eliana as she strode in with a clean table cloth. "Sam, you just ignore that old man. He's nothing but trouble these days."

Giovanni openly glared at his wife, but the humorous glint in his eye reminded me it was all jest. He laughed to himself and turned back to me. "I did the same thing to your brother when he first showed up here... except it was an actual job offer. My dishwasher had just quit and Dean had happened to show up just in time. I'm pretty sure Armando hated doing it anyways."

"Armando?"

"My nephew – Teo's cousin. Quite the handful is a full-grown man with A.D.D. I can't get him to stop bouncing off the walls. I'm surprised he hasn't blown up the place already."

I couldn't help but laugh a little myself, imagining such a scene.

"If you'd like, we could always use the extra help around here until Teo and your brother got back," Giovanni offered. I considered it for a moment.

"Why not? I'd love to."

* * *

><p><strong>Deans P.O.V.<strong>

Okay, so we lied. So what? It's not like we're the first, because honestly, it's way too damn cliché for us not to have been. It's just that playing hooky from work is so much more fun than skipping school, I'll tell you that much – especially because I get to skip with the hottest man on the planet.

We had decided to take a bit of a detour from the busy, bustling streets of Manhattan and lose ourselves in Central Park. It seemed like a great idea at first... until we really got lost.

We just kept walking, and soon, we didn't recognize a single landmark, ending up somewhere in the middle of the park.

"Don't they need us back soon?" I asked as we walked

Teo grinned. "They can last without us. Might force your brother into cheap labor."

I laughed. "Oh well. He can suck it up."

Giving up on finding our way after another ten minutes or so, we sat down at the base of a tall elm tree, relaxing as the breeze sifted through the branches. Teo wrapped an arm around my waist and drew me closer, his hand resting over my stomach in a protective comfort. I turned my head and kissed his cheek, trying to send the message, "Thanks, but you don't have to be such a mother hen."

Obviously, it didn't work. Never does.

After a while, I just went with the fact that my partner was over protective. I did try to stop him when it got to the point that he would sometimes glare at other men that passed by. I could have sworn he growled at the ones that dared to glance my way.

"You know, you don't have to that," I said as one rather buff pedestrian walked past us.

"Do what?" Teo asked, looking at me with those wretched puppy-eyes.

Damn he was adorable.

"Don't play stupid with me Colucci. I know your games."

"Oh do you?"

I raised an eyebrow. "I've known you for seven years, have been sleeping with you for nearly that long, married you earlier this year, and now I'm pregnant with your kid. Trust me, I know you."

"Fine... I'll stop the growling."

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>Two hours later we walked up to our house and were about to open the door when I remembered something. "Hold on.<p>

I went back down the few steps and dug the Impala's keys from my pocket (don't ask why I had them when I wasn't driving...). I looked through a few things on the passenger side floor, sifting through a stack of papers, when a ringing went off in the front jockey box. I opened it and pulled out the suspect. It was one of my older phones, somehow still holding a charge.

Quickly, I answered the phone.

I could see Teo watching me from the front steps, confused. After about a minute, I hung up and turned to him.

"Who was that?" he asked, walking closer.

I sighed and tossed the phone back in the Chevy. "Old acquaintance of my dad's," I told him. "Looks like we've got a hunt."


	11. I Do Understand

Alright, so this chapter isn't as long as I'd like it to be, of course, but it's given me so much trouble, I just want to get it up. More updates will come, but for now, this is what ya get. My apologies...

P.s. - I know Sam was off at college when Dean and John went to go help Jerry, but since, in this verse, Dean was with Teo during that time, it took place when Sam was about 13 ish.

* * *

><p>Ch. 11<p>

"So who is this guy again?" Sam asked from the passenger seat, rifling through dad's journal.

"Guy by the name of Jerry Panowski. Dad and I helped him out a long time ago," I explained, watching the road as it curved slowly towards Jerry's office. "He got a voice recording from the cockpit of that flight that that recently crashed. He says he might know what caused it."

Teo sat in the backseat, staring out the window, something obviously on his mind. I wanted to ask him about it, but feared it might bring up a subject that shouldn't be in front of Sam. I glanced back at him through the rear view mirror and in that split second he caught my gaze. I quickly looked away, blushing. I glanced back again and he had a huge grin on his face. Damn him.

* * *

><p>We soon pulled up the building where Jerry worked and met him outside. Teo stayed behind to make a call to Alex.<p>

Jerry led us in, past machines and workers.

"Thanks for makin' the trip so quick," Jerry told us as we walked. "I outta be doin' you guys a favor, not the other way around. Dean and your dad really helped me out."

Sam nodded. "Yeah, he told me. It was a poltergeist?"

A worker walked by, overhearing Sam's words. "Poltergeist? Man, I love that movie."

"Hey, nobody's talkin' to you, keep walkin'," Jerry told him. "Damn right it was a poltergeist. Practically tore our house apart. I'll tell you somethin'," Jerry glanced back at me, " If it wasn't for you and your dad, I probably wouldn't be alive."

We walked on into another portion of the hangar. "You know, I tried to get a hold of him, but I couldn't. How's he doin' anyway?" He was referring to Dad.

"He's umm, wrapped up in a job right now," I answered.

"Well, we're missing the old man, we get Sam. Even trade?"

Sam chuckled. "No, not by a longshot."

We reached Jerry's office. "I've got somethin' I want you guys to hear."

Sam and I sat down in the two chairs in front of Jerry's desk as he opened a cd slot on his computer and slid in a disk. "Listen to this. Sounded like it was up your alley. Normally I wouldn't have access to this – it's the cockpit voice recorder for United Brittania, flight 2485. It was one of ours."

The recording begins to play.

"Mayday, mayday!...flight 2485," the voice kept fading out with the amount of static. It was hard to hear through all the interference what the pilot was trying to get across. But one thing stood out. All of a sudden, through the static, loud and clear, came an inhuman snarl.

That was a bit surprising.

"It took off from here, crashed about 200 miles out. Now they're saying mechanical failure. Cabin depressurized somehow, nobody knows why," Jerry explained. "Over a hundred people on board, only seven got out alive. Pilot was one. His name was Chuck Lambert; he's a good friend of mine. Chuck is, uh, well he's pretty broken up about it, like it was his fault."

Survivor' guilt...

"You don't think it was," Sam stated.

"No, I don't."

"Jerry, we're gonna need passenger manifests, um, a list of survivors – ."

I cut him off. " And, anyway we could take a look at the wreckage?"

"The other stuff is no problem," Jerry told us, "but the wreckage, fellas, the NTSB has it locked down in its warehouse. No way I've got that kind of clearance."

I thought for a moment and that trademark grin of mine fell right into place.

I nodded to Jerry. "No problem."

* * *

><p>Sam waited outside, leaning against the Impala as I finished up at Copy Jack, a little store I found to be a necessary stop. Teo sat on the sidewalk next to the car, making small conversation with Sam. I took pride in the fact they got along so well, despite everything.<p>

As I came out, Sam raised his hands at me, asking 'why?'

"You've been in there forever," he said.

I held up three fake ID's. "Can't rush perfection."

Teo stood. "Homeland security?" He and Sam each took one.

"That's pretty illegal, even for us," Sam said.

Teo's eyes narrowed. "You mean there's more illegal stuff?"

I chuckled and touched his cheek. "You poor, innocent, naive child.." I turned back to Sam. "It's somethin' new, ya know? People haven't seen it a thousand times." We all got back in the Impala. "So whaddya got?

"Well, there's definitely EVP on the cockpit voice recorder," Sam said.

"Yeah?"

"Listen."

Sam grabbed his laptop and played the same track, amplified. The words that came across, though chilling me to the bone, were clear in what they said. "_Noo suurviivoorsss._"

"No survivors?" Teo asked. "What's that supposed to mean; there were seven survivors."

"Got me."

"So, what are you thinkin', a haunted flight?"

Sam nodded. "There's a long history of spirits and death omens on planes and ships like phantom travelers, or," he looked at me, "remember flight 401?"

"Right, the one that crashed and the airline salvaged some of its parts, put em in other planes, then the spirits of the pilot and co-pilot haunted those planes."

"Right, maybe we've got a similar deal."

I grabbed the list of survivors. "So, which one you want to talk to first?"

Apparently, the first would be Max Jaffey. Why? If anyone saw something out of the ordinary, it would have been him.

* * *

><p>AN - alright, so love it? hate it? please let me know. I wanna fix what I'm doing wrong and take pride in what is awesome about it. :D


End file.
